


Stiles Stilinski is a RA (apparently)

by iatethelastofthecorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Food mention, M/M, ra au, why is stiles a RA?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethelastofthecorn/pseuds/iatethelastofthecorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tries and does an okay job of managing freshmen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Stilinski is a RA (apparently)

It was start of the term and already it wasn’t looking good. He’d gotten the RA position, which meant free room and board, and so far his hall was filled with more of the frat boy hopefuls than ones already planning to accept the loss of their social life. The latter was usually easier to deal with, more willing to turn the music down and leave the bathroom in decent condition. The former however, were simply loud.

Stiles stood in front of the assembled group, most of the hovering parents having already left. Two had given him the “please take care of my baby” speech which would have been fine, but he was a little worried about the small girl whose room was four doors from his. Her parents had given him a list of her medications and doctors’ numbers, and enough extra documents he wondered if the kid was going to see the end of the year. Still he nodded and smiled and had waved, the girl seemed sweet, and a bit embarrassed. She also kind of reminded him of a smaller Scott, with the asthma and smile that kind of looked like sunshine and puppies.

However he was more concerned by the trouble at least four of the new kids in his hall looked like they were bringing with them.

“Hello Tennants of east hall floor 3, I am your RA Stiles Stalinski. No that isn’t my “birth name” and no you cannot ask what that is. If you do find out, good job, see the Angry guy over there for cookies.”

Against the wall, where he had obviously assumed Stiles hadn’t seen him, Derek raised an eyebrow and gave a wave at the now staring freshmen.

“Does he even go here?”

“No, but he will be here often. That brings me to the first few points, don’t let strangers in the hall. You can bring you friends but keep track of them. If anything gets damaged that is on my ass and if its on my ass you can guarantee I will be on your ass.” Stiles raised his eyebrows, lips pursed and slight smirk on his lips. It was cute how some of them turned to look at Derek as though looking for confirmation.

Apparently his blank scowl default face was confirmation enough that they actually looked more concerned.

Good, Stiles thought, that’s at least five less to worry about for a while.

“Additionally, don’t make a mess in the bathroom. Yes, we have a lovely person on staff that cleans but really their job is to keep things sanitary. You keep it clean. Pick up after yourselves and for fuck sake don’t try and become Poopcaso okay?”

There were two giggles and some mutterings and a few people asking followed by repeated ‘eww’-ing and swearing. It didn’t take long for the story to get explained, giving Stiles time to check his list and make sure they covered everything. Lists where good especially when he was sure his medication was wearing off.

“So, if you lose your keys, find me or go to the front desk. You all have mail boxes, and can pick up packages also at the front desk. Tomorrow afternoon we will do a more formal meet and greet but my guess is you guys want to go to the orientation party so I’ll save more of this stuff for later. Be safe, check in and… sign this before you go.”

He shouted, noticing people already filing out, “if you don’t sign this your card won’t be active and you won’t be able to get back in.”

That had people coming back. It was bullshit, but it worked. As the freshmen started to file out, Stiles leaned against a wall by the table smiling at the kids as they left. Sure, they were almost or about 18 but that really didn’t change the fact they all looked so… little.

Derek pressed off the wall and stood next to him, “so, we still meeting up with scott?”

“Yeah, he says he found a new pizza place but I am guess it’s the one off Burien and that place keeps getting shut down for sanitization issues… no idea why it keeps reopening.”

Derek nodded, pulling out his phone to check it.

A tall kid, almost Isaacs height, a fact Stiles was trying rather hard not to hold against them, stopped in front of Derek.

“So are you like, his brother or something?” the kid asked, “cause not to be rude or nothing but my guess is you got all the good genes.”

Stiles froze. He had been in the middle of making sure Laqueesha had her inhaler and his number in case of emergency when his ears picked up. He held up his hand, “one moment kiddo,” before turning to the tall freshmen, “that’s just rude. It’s the start of term and you really want to open like that?”

The kid made a nervous laugh before scratching nervously at the back of their head, “heh meant no disrespect was just… well… I mean your family must have plenty of good genes!”

Derek barely held in choked laugh, looking incredulously at the poor hole digging freshman.

“that is awfully kind of you, and yes this is my brother,” Derek turned towards Stiles, confused, just as Stiles’ hand caught the collar of his shirt. Deciding to just roll with whatever crap Stiles was trying to pull Derek leaned in, accepting the kiss and even nipping at Stiles lip before he pulled away.

“We are very close.”

The kid looked horrified and hurried off, bumping into Danny on the way out the door.

“Oh don’t worry, they aren’t really brothers,” the kids face relaxed before looking offended, but before he could say anything Danny continued, “that’s just his cousin, Miguel.”

Letting out an audible “augh” the kid kept down the hall.

At which point it was just Danny, Stiles, Derek, and Laqueesha still in the room. The last of which was laughing so hard she was coughing, and reaching for her inhaler. Stiles smiled and helped her out, while Derek rolled his eyes and went back to checking his phone.

“You realize that kid is probably going to tell everyone you are fucking your cousin,” Danny said.

Stiles smiled, “which is why I am going to ask my new friend here to do me the great honor of telling everyone about my amazing pastry school graduate boyfriend here Derek. That okay? Here, follow me I got some cookies you can take out with you. Might be a good ice breaker yeah?”

Laqueesha smiled, “sure, it’s a better starting point than the ‘you wanna know how I got these scars?’ line” she said, gesturing at her nose, which showed signs of not to recent skin graphing, “or hey wanna know the list of clothing fibers I am not allergic too?”

Stiles grinned before leading them out to the hall, “you, I like you. If you need anything just ask. Actually you know what? Here, you can come get pizza with us if you want.”

“Um sure, but isn’t helping us your job though?”

“Yeah but, if you say your name when you knock I wont pretend to be somewhere else when I am actually there.”

Derek rolled his eyes, “I have no idea how you got this job.”

Stiles grinned, “I have no idea either but look! I already have one tenant that likes me!”

“Well…..” Laqueesha said, making Danny laugh.

“If she comes with who is going to intercept the rumor?” Derek pointed out, changing the subject.

“I am the Sheriffs only son and your name isn’t Miguel, I think I’m fine.”


End file.
